Abomination (Avengeance)
This article, Abomination (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Abomination is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Character Biography The Russian spy Emil Blonsky was sent to America to infiltrated the New Mexican Air Force Base where Doctor Bruce Banner - the Hulk - did his research. However, Blonsky's attempts to sabotage nuclear missiles were unsuccessful. After snooping around in Banner's lab, he activated a machine that bombarded him with enormous amounts of gamma radiation, and transformed him into a green monster that was dubbed an "Abomination". Gaining strength physically twice as strong than the Hulk, and keeping his heightened intelligence, Blonsky began a life of destruction around the world. But, even with his new power, Blonsky has found himself filled with bitterness and resentment towards Banner and has vowed to see his hated enemy destroyed. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro: Abomination strides forwards with a confident air, a grin on his face as he clenches and pounds his huge fists together, stateing "You're be nothing but the merest blood stains on my fists when I'm done." *Outro: Abomination laughs cruelly, tossing the body of his opponent aside before leaping into the air. We next see him marching through a immensely destroyed city street, a stinger missile suddenly hitting him full on which through smoke clears to reveal his amused expression as he faces the camera. Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Character Ending "Having killed the lobotomized Hulk and the leaders of the Regime and Insurgency alike, Emil Blonsky found himself in a position of power he had not expected to reach, but it did not take him long to recognize it coupled with strength and intellect was a ideal combination. The Abomination found the means via STARK tech and the Hulk's DNA to create new Gamma infused versions of the drugs Regime Soldiers had utilized to battle the Insurgents, using it on fellow super criminals who had suffered under the system. The product made them stronger than ever, but increasingly dependent on its effects, enforcing their loyalty to the new overseer of the Gamma Regime." Costume Descriptions Default Infiltraiting the Gamma Project, Russian Spy Emil Blonsky found the means to transform himself into a gamma irradiated creature like the Hulk, retaining his intellect but trapping himself forever in the form of a monster. Regime Determined not to become 'reconditioned' like his old enemy, Blonsky elected to voluntarily join the rising cadre of former super villains under Iron Man's Regime, relishing the chance to cause untold destruction to perserve order. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Abomination's default Outro seems to have been inspired by a sequence from ''The Incredible Hulk ''(2008) in which two evading soldiers fire a stinger missile at an advancing Blonsky, only for him to catch it in his hands and let it explode harmlessly in his face. Gallery Category:Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Category:Characters Category:Human (Gamma Irradiated) Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron